


With Friends like these...

by WLBTMFandom



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (not sure, ), F/M, M/M, Mild Language, but i can't find the right tags, theres more to my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLBTMFandom/pseuds/WLBTMFandom
Summary: Brock(Moo Snuckel) finds out his friends set him up on some  "buddy website", ("to get him out there."-Tyler) and is totally against it until he meets the raging gamer.(Dats Marcel)





	1. WHAT THE HELL GUYS

**Author's Note:**

> #FirstFic

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" Brock exclaimed. They were all snickering and laughing. ''You put me on FuCkErZ!(made up)''

 

"We just wanted to get you out there man, besides you're also on GrInd Me!, Tightholezfou, and BiddleBuddy.''(This is the non sexual one out of all these made up sites.)

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

"Look man-"

 

"NO TYLER SHUT-UP! YOU"RE PROBABLY THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Brock was enraged. He never really like to meet new people. Especially not on horny websites. He just like the comfort of his childhood friends. Well, former childhood friends. Theres no doubt he gonna kill these guys. "This is why i'm here. You brought me here to this house for a whole weekend, with someone you found on FUCK ME!"

 

"Actually we found him on BiddleBuddy." Scotty explained. "That sounds like a site for kids." Nogla stated.

"It is." Tyler retorted.

"You're telling me the guy you message could be a child." As if that added sunshines and rainbows to his headache. "Just read me the e-mail you wrote to him."

_Hey man, you sound cool so come to this adress:_

_4563 Woodsmun St._

Wow. This guy could be a full out serial killer. He could tolerate his friends' jokes sometimes, but this one irritated him. Hes never been the one to socialize, so its gonna be awkward between him and this guy. He really didn't want to meet the new guy. Nothing against him, its just how **BROCKWARD** he gets around people. Its always been like that. He needed fresh air. He just wanted to leave and go home and enjoy his weekend. "Looks like you guys are gonna handle this, i'm going home."

"Aw come on Brock, you can't bail on the poor dude." Lui whined.

"Too bad, i'm not dealing with this. My anxiety is as bad as it i-"

He opened the front door to reveal a African american male, bags over his shoulder, smiling. "Hey! i'm Marcel! Oh and thats my girlfriend, Simone."

He pointed to a female gathering bags out of a silver camaro. "Is it fine thats shes here too?" Marcel asked.

"uhh...yeah. Its fine. Here let me help." He gathered two bags from the man and watched as he jogged to his girlfriend. Ok well, maybe the guy is a little attrac-BROCK! what the hell! he has a girlfriend for gods' sake. Brock walked into a house with all his friends smirking, staring at him.

Brock sighed. "I Hate you guys. Which room is hi-theirs?" 

"First one on the left." Tyler pointed. Marcel walked in and greeted the rest of the gang, Simone behind him. "This place is cool"

"Cut the chit-chat its time to play!" Mini exclaimed. 

Gaming is what bonds the gang. Sometimes its intense, sometimes its really fun. Never the less, They plan to get Brock more friends.

"I'll set every thing up, while you guys go get settled in."

He motioned for Marcel and Simone to go to their room. They went into the first door on their left to find a queen sized bed, with their bags on it.

"Welcome to your stay," Brock stated. "Thanks man," Marcel replies signaling for a fist bump. Brock returned the gesture and walked past them. "Hope you guys enjoy the weekend!" He exclaimed closing the door. I know i won't.......


	2. I'm Not Heartless....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Lui, Scotty, Mini, Tyler, and Nogla are still trying to push Brock closer to Marcel.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Marcel exclaimed as his character flew across the map.

 

They were playing Gang Beasts, while munching on the pizza Tyler ordered. Usually, Brock finds gragers( Game Ragers) to be intolerable, but he isn't bothered by Marcel's bickers and swears. Maybe its because he can't stop laughing his ass off. He enjoyed Marcel's Presence. He finds him to be amusing.

"Let me just park myself up," Mini babbled.

"MINI NO! PLEASE MINI!" Marcel begged as Mini's chicken was positioned as if it was about to rape Marcel's Bear.

"MINI!" Marcel's final attempt to stop Mini failed, as Mini's character was raping Marcel's.

Brock excused himself to get a drink. "Hey can you get me a coke?" Marcel asked. "Me too." Simone added.

Brock assured their requests and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out to coca colas, and a mountain dew.

"So, you like our new friends?" Brian walked in.

"Of course, what kind of question is that Brian?" Brock smirked at his friends question.

"I'm sorry Brock." Brian apologized. "For what?" Brock asked.

"We didn't know he had a girlfriend. We wante-

"Let me stop you right there bud. I'm not in to Marcel, we're just friends." Brock stated. Brian's face changed from guilt, to non belief. Even Brock knew that wasn't true.

"Right,... you still have 45 replies from the other sites if you want to....you know." Brian offered.

"I'm not trying to have sex with a horny guy you got off from a god forsaken website Brian, besides i'm ok by myself." Brock walked past his friend and entered the living room again. He handed Marcel and Simone their drinks and popped open his. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks buddy," Marcel added.

Lui nudged Brock's side as to taunt him, but simply recieved a smack on the head. After about an hour of gaming, Marcel took a sleeping Simone upstairs and assumed he put her in bed. He then walked back downstairs said goodnight to them, and went off to bed.

"So, we bumped you up to stage two Brock," Nogla blurted.

"What the Hell do you mean, Nogla?" Brock retorted.

"We told Marcel that you wanted to show him around the garden tomorrow." Tyler added.

"WHAT?" Brock yelled in a whispered tone. "Guys for heaven's sake he has a girlfriend! Do you not see her?!" He whispered.

"We know, but shes leaving tomorrow to care for her sick aunt." Nogla replied as if that solved anything. They all, except Brian and Brock, nodded at Nogla's statement

Brock face palmed himself for the stupidity of his friends. Whether or not Marcel's girlfriend is gone, hes still dating her. He was about to retort to Nogla's statement, but decided to just go to bed. He walked up the stairs, walking past Marcel and Simone's room until he heard silent talking. Now Brock has never been the one to eavesdrop, but he did.

He listened carefully at the voices he heard....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i might just discontinue (i think its spelled like that) summaries because usually idk what the chapter is gonna turn out into until i actually write it.

" _You can't just call in one of your cousins to take care of her?"_

_"No! You know i love my aunt. I'd make sure she ACTUALLY was being cared of. Besides, you got me every other day."_

 

Brock didn't stick around their door so he just went to sleep. Though before he left- Let me stop there i don't want to get that far.

///

Brock awoken to the smell of breakfast, and found Marcel in  the kitchen. 

"Mornin'" Brock greeted.

Marcel tensed up, but relaxed when he saw it was just Brock.

"Good morning"," he replied.

"Want some eggs and bacon?" Marcel asked.

"Just eggs please, i'll leave the bacon for Tyler." (Shout out to those who gets why)

Marcel gave him a plate of eggs, toast and a mug of coffee. 

"Why'd you wake up early?" Brock asked.

"I wanted to make breakfast for Simone before she left." Marcel replied.

Brock kinda felt like he shouldn't have asked after his statement.

"Mornin' BITCHES!"

Tyler popped in the kitchen, making both of them jump.

"You dick!" Marcel joked, while laughing. "Jesus man, you almost spilled my breakfast!" Brock exclaimed. 

"Oh come on Lil' Brockster." Tyler teased. "You know that was funny."

"Don't call me that, Tyler." Brock said, faintly blushing.

"Besides, that wasn't funny. You could've woken up the other idiots."

"TOO LATE!" Nogla yelled from his room. 

"What, I don't get any breakfast?" Tyler complained.

"Here, i saved you some." Brock chimed. He handed Tyler some bacon.

"You little Bitch, Brock. You Brock Bitch Boy. Boy Bitch Brock." Tyler cursed.

Marcel snickered at the look Tyler gave Brock.

"Oh shit man!" Marcel laughed.

"You know what Brock, i'm not gonna kill you. You still have your  _DATE._ " Tyler whispered the last part in Brock's ear, causing him to blush.

"Oh crap, Brock is dating? I thought he was just that one shy person that is antisocial." Marcel commented.

Though Brock was a little butthurt at that comment he chuckled at it.

"He sure does-

"NOT. I don't have a date. Hes just teasing." Brock stated.

"oh" Marcel said heading back upstairs. "Imma catch a few minutes of sleep before i start my day."

"Ok," Tyler and Brock answered. As soon as Marcel left, Brock glared at Tyler and cursed him mentally.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sorry for bailing for a few months. Just one thing everyone wish they did not suffer from.... writers block!

"Marcel! Wake up lazy pants." Simone ordered.

She was trying to wake up her boyfriend because apparently, he wanted to make her a goodbye breakfast.

"I am....up." Marcel replied lazily. "Come on Marcel, I got to get to my auntie's place by 12!" This time, though she didn't mean it, she was a bit more stern. They both were very stubborn people, so its not uncommon for them to practically annoy the hell out of each other, but love is love. Their love is "special" Marcel would always put it whenever he'd upset Simone. Of course that wasn't enough, so he threw in a cheesy comment or two about how their love is stronger than glue. Boy do those words work magic. Simone would fall for it every time.

"I thought you were going to make me breakfast," she pouted. "I did, its in-" He fell asleep mid-sentenced.

"Well, if you are going to fall back asleep then my shower wouldn't be as warm," she teased. "Shower?" Marcel jolted up at the mention of her in the shower." What if we don't have time, babe?" Marcel asked.

"Then, we make time Marcel." She replied kissing his neck. He kissed her on the lips as she led him to the bathroom in their room. 

"You do realize that Tyler will flip if he finds out we had sex in his shower right?" Marcel asked kissing her while turning on the water. "He doesn't need to know so soon." Simone answered back seductively. 

He took of her shirt, kissing her again. They both undressed, lips still connecting and got in the shower.

///

"Hey, are they up yet?" Mini asked pouring a cup of coffee. "I mean i heard the shower turn on, while i was walking past their door." Brock replied.

"Wow dude, your ears would have to be in the door to hear that. Their room is big!" Tyler said. "Yeah we are gonna talk about not giving me the biggest room later, but for now, yeah what Tyler said!" Nogla joined in.

"What are you guys exactly implying here?" Brock asked. Utterly afraid of what any of his so-called friends might say next. "Nothing. Just a simple comment that is all Brock." Tyler replied.

That's not what Brock felt it was. He felt like they were accusing him of stalking their guests.  _Do remind yourself, Brock, that it was not you that contacted a complete stranger from a website that probably ever 12-year-old uses._

"Sooo, how about the weather we are having guys?" Lui asked, trying to clear up the tension. Though no one got a chance to reply because Marcel and Simone came downstairs with her bags.

"I got them, babe, your breakfast is in the microwave." Marcel said.

Nogla practically choked when he said that. Simone gave the guys a "Good morning" as she made her way to the microwave.

"Nogla, what's wrong?" Lui whispered.

"Um Marcel, there is nothing in here." Simone replied confused.

"What? I put one in there this morning." Marcel said. "It was  some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast."

"Huh, what a coincidence because i saw Scotty walk up to his room with a plate real early. Like right after you went to bed. Nogla said.

"That's impossible because me and Tyler were down here and we didn't see-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW, BROCK!" Nogla shouted.

"That ass." Marcel replied. "I'll make you some more babe."

"Oh, no let me." Nogla said basically jumping out of his seat.

"Mornin' guys," Scotty greeted walking down stairs.

"Uh-oh! everybody hide your plates." Nogla said. He recieved a lost look from Scotty. Scotty recieved a glare from Marcel. And pretty much everyone else were trading glances, confused as fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you'd like to see in the nex Chap!


End file.
